Hunger Games and Technology
by Terrrrrrence
Summary: When the latest technology and social networking websites reach the Districts, the citizens of Panem go a little overboard.
1. Chapter 1

"Prim, get off the computer!" Katniss yelled. She had to get on Pinterest. She had just been told of a new venison recipe circling the internet and she had to pin it! Lately, everyone was obsessed with Pinterest because it had just arrived in District 12. "I can't get off! I'm on Pinterest!" Prim yelled. "But Prim, I neeeeeeeed to get on!" Katniss whined. If she didn't get on soon, she'd be missing new pins and she couldn't let that happen. She had to get on the computer, so she ran up and shoved Prim out of the seat. "Owwww!" Prim yelled ,"Was that really necessary?" "Sorry", Katniss mumbled. When she finally got on Pinterest, Katniss saw her home was flogged with new pins. Oh great, she thought, I'll never be able to go through all of these. Right as she said that, a new pin popped up.

It was of Peeta holding a loaf of bread. The explanation read "I'm a boy and I'm with bread!" Katniss immediately picked up her new cell phone and started texting Peeta.

Katniss and Peeta Text Conversation:

Katniss- Wow, Peeta. That was so cheesy.

Peeta- That's okay that you think that Katniss, I'm still in loaf with you.

Katniss- Correction, that was so cheesy.

Peeta- I baked you cookies!

Peeta- The cookies are in the shape of hearts!

Katniss- Uhhh

Peeta- They represent my loaf for you!

Katniss- Well, you still haven't hit rock bottom desperate yet.

Peeta- In "I will always love you" by Whitney Houston, the lyrics should be "I wiiiiiilllll always love Katniss!"

Katniss- Congratulations, you have hit rock bottom desperate.

Peeta- Don't worry, I still loaf you.

Katniss- Ugggh

Peeta- I know that you have had a hard childhood and you have trouble with your emotions.

Katniss- I do not!

Peeta- I know that makes you self-conscience about your feelings.

Katniss- Please stop!

Peeta- I loaf you Katniss!

Katniss- Oh my gosh!


	2. Chapter 2

After her annoying text conversation with Peeta, Katniss decided to log onto her Facebook. She looked through her newsfeed, going quickly, until she saw Peeta had posted a video called "Oh, Katniss". "This should be good", she mumbled to herself. She clicked on the video to watch it. In the video, Peeta stood in the middle of the Bakery. Then, he started sing "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Katnissssssssss, I kneeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aadddddddddddd you!" As he sang the lyrics flashed across the screen. Katniss couldn't help rolling her eyes at the cheesy bread pun. "He continued to sing "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaatniss, I loaf you!" Then, the cheesy song ended. Katniss picked up her cell phone again because she just had to tell him how cheesy the story was.

Katniss and Peeta Text Conversation

Katniss- I can't believe you posted a video of yourself serenading me!

Peeta- I couldn't help it, I loaf you!

Katniss- Stop it already!

Peeta- I knead you, though!

Katniss- Stalker.

Peeta- You're like a wonderful flour.

Katniss- Stop it with the bread puns!

This was too much. Katniss was really getting annoyed. Why couldn't Peeta understand she didn't want him?! "Ok, calm down", she told herself. This is when things became unbearably annoying. Katniss logged off Facebook in order to check her Google+ account. But when she logged in, she saw Peeta was commenting on one of her posts! He had logged out of Facebook to go on Google+ too! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she shouted.

Google+ Conversation

Peeta- Katniss, guess what?

Peeta- I loaf you!

Katniss- Wow

Gale- What's with the bread puns?

Peeta- Gale, what are you doing here?!

Gale- I just logged on, and then I saw your guys' conversation and decided to join.

Katniss- Peeta's just confessing his love for me for about the 1 millionth time!

Gale- Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalker!

Peeta- Hey! I am not a stalker! I'm just in love! If anyone's a stalker it's Gale!

Gale- How am I a stalker?

Peeta- You're always like, "Oh Katniss, I'd do anything for you! I'll hunt for BOTH of our families. I'll protect your sister. I'll kill you if you get captured by the enemy." Talk about stalker!  
Gale- I'd do that for her because she's my friend, not because I'm stalking her and am in love with her!

Peeta- Well, I love her! She's perfect!

Katniss- I AM , aren't I?

Gale- *silence*

Peeta- *silence*

Katniss- Aren't I?

Peeta- Yes, you are, sweetie.

Katniss- Okay, don't call me that!

Gale- I told you, STAAAAAAAAALKER.

Peeta- Gale, you make my blood boil!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- None of the characters used in the story belong to me. All characters belong to the original author**.

Haymitch grimaced. He was drunk as usual. He picked up the glass of vodka and took a swig. A few droplets fell on the floor, staining the carpet. Placing the glass on the coffee table, he sat down and opened his laptop. He opened his Facebook and clicked on his News Feed. The first thing that popped up was a conversation between Katniss, Peeta, and Gale. As usual, Peeta and Gale were fighting. "Oh nooootttt again", Haymitch muttered, taking another swig of vodka. "What are you all doing?" He typed. He was tired of their endless annoying behavior. "Hello Haymitch", Katniss posted.

Haymitch- Hi sweetheart, how's life goin'?

Peeta- Hi, Haymitch! Do you have enough food?

Gale- What type of question is that?

Peeta- I'm just trying to take care of him and be nice!

Katniss- Gosh, you two annoy me!

Peeta- Kaaaaaaattttttniss, you're the loaf of my life!

Katniss- Again with the bread words! I thought we covered this!

Gale- He's a loooooooooser!

Haymitch- How much do you think a six-pack of beer would cost?

Peeta- C'mon, Haymitch, I'll get you more.

Haymitch- Yeeeaaah, 'ssss craaaazzzzy here.

Haymitch's head was still slightly foggy. This only meant he needed more alcohol. He had finished off the vodka a few minutes ago. "Peeeeeeeetaaaaa, hurrrrrrry up with drinks!" Haymitch typed. He pressed the send button and fell back against the sofa. Peeta walked into the room carrying a six-pack of beer. He placed it on the table and took one out. He handed it to Haymitch and watched him take a sip. "Aaaah, this is great", Haymitch said. He fell back against the sofa and chugged the rest of the can, then took out another one. He quickly finished the pack and stared at the cieling. "So, uh, I gotta go", Peeta said, standing over him with his hands in his pockets, "I've got to get back to Katniss. She sooooooo wants me!"

"Good luck with that", Haymitch drawled. "She does!", Peeta insisted, "We're each others' loaves of each others' lives!" "I'm sure she feels the same way", Haymitch muttered sarcastically. "What do you think I should do", Peeta asked him curiously. "First, the bread word thing yo've got goin' on is wieeeeeeeeeerd. Hahaha", Haymitch replied drunkenly. He tried to sit up, but ended up falling back against the seat cushion. "Haymitch! Seriously!" Peeta yelled at him. "I already told you! You are a BIG WIERD FREAK! Now if you would excuse me", Haymitch said, sitting up ,"I would like to get on Facebook. He watched Peeta walk out the door before openeing his laptop again. He had 450 likes on the picture he had posted of him holding a red Solo cup, drunkenly singing the Brad Paisley song.

**Please review and keep reading! I'll update soon.**


End file.
